Physical exercise is an important activity undertaken by many individuals to maintain their physical fitness. It has been shown, for example, that physical fitness contributes positively toward maintaining healthy body weight; building and maintaining healthy bone density, muscle strength, and joint mobility; promoting physiological well-being; reducing surgical risks; and strengthening the immune system.
Many physical exercise activities, however, such as running, mountain climbing, skiing, etc., require the correct outdoor terrain to support such activities. As such, many outdoor activities do not lend themselves conveniently for physical exercise. Thus, many individuals utilize indoor facilities instead, which offer specialized exercise equipment that may be accessed much more readily.
Public fitness centers, for example, offer a wide variety of exercise equipment within a relatively small proximity. As such, each individual may obtain convenient access to a piece of cardiovascular exercise equipment, for example, while maintaining close proximity access to other specialized fitness equipment, such as strength training equipment.
In many instances, however, athletes that require specialized fitness equipment, such as martial arts athletes, cannot find equipment within the public fitness centers that is suitable for martial arts training. As such, martial arts athletes are often required to provide their own specialized training equipment and are then relegated to train at locations such as gymnasiums, garages, rented or private facilities, parks, backyards, beaches, etc.
Martial arts athletes that train in such facilities, therefore, are often required to temporarily assemble the specialized training equipment in order to support the plurality of workout regimes that may be utilized by a typical group of martial arts athletes. The temporary accommodations are adequate, but generally require disassembly of the specialized training equipment once the workout regimes have been completed. Thus, valuable time and effort is wasted during setup/teardown of the temporary training equipment.
In addition, given that the equipment is setup for temporary use, the equipment often exhibits less than optimum structural integrity. Thus, a first martial arts athlete is often required to stabilize the equipment, while a second martial arts athlete executes the workout regime on the temporarily stabilized equipment. As such, workout efficiency is significantly reduced because the first and second athletes must switch positions after the first athlete completes the workout regime, which essentially doubles the amount of time required for two athletes to achieve a complete workout.
Furthermore, the temporarily deployed training equipment is often utilized within a gymnasium, or other facility, in support of martial arts competitions. As such, the training equipment is deployed during, e.g., warm-up or exhibition exercises, but is then required to be disassembled, relocated, and then reassembled in another area within the gymnasium in support of other competition activities. The lack of mobility offered by conventional training equipment is, therefore, another source of time inefficiency, since teardown/setup activities must be executed each time the training equipment is to be relocated.
Efforts continue, therefore, to develop a training solution that not only offers a full complement of physical training equipment, but also provides mobility for a relocatable solution that facilitates multiple exercise positions simultaneously.